


同归（2）

by renjianfeipin



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjianfeipin/pseuds/renjianfeipin
Kudos: 2





	同归（2）

——他手里拿着的，分明是一盒避孕套和润滑剂。他不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，还以为这是零食包装，拆开接触到内包装才知道原来这确确实实是“生活用品”。

他都能想象到林乐杰红着耳朵把他们塞进购物袋的样子了。

想着想着，脑袋里的主人公就有了实体。林乐杰头发吹得蓬松，穿着昨天那身单薄的睡衣站在他面前。

眼神相交时有些尴尬，洪天逸手里还拿着拆开了外包装的蜜桃味润滑。

林乐杰愣了一下，然后低下头去，耳朵泛起了一层薄薄的粉色。他站在那里，头发稍长盖住了眼睛，白色睡衣松松垮垮地覆盖住他纤瘦的身体，好像一枝还未吐蕊的玫瑰。

“隔、隔音不好……”他小声地说。

洪天逸有些讶异地抬起头，看到林乐杰的眼神羞赧地落在床角。他心里的火焰烧得更旺了，满脑子想的都是要把林乐杰吃掉。林乐杰丝毫没有意识到自己的身体会对男人有着这么强烈的吸引力，他偏过头时露出了漂亮的锁骨和颈窝，让洪天逸只想要在上面留下印记。

“那我们小点声可以吗。”

林乐杰小幅度地点点头，耳朵连带着脖颈都红了。

洪天逸笑着拍了拍自己身边的床位，林乐杰坐下的一瞬间，他倾身靠了上去，伸手拦住林乐杰的腰，下巴抵着肩膀，眼前是林乐杰红彤彤的耳垂，两个耳洞里插着黑色的小耳棒，看着越发娇艳欲滴。他鼻尖轻轻蹭了蹭，林乐杰身体也跟着颤。

“真不怕疼？”洪天逸压着嗓子问。

“我觉得你不会让我疼。”林乐杰说。

洪天逸只觉得自己像一块塌陷的巧克力，整个人都被林乐杰乖巧的样子给捂化了。

“买这些东西的时候妹妹也在？”他问。

林乐杰愣了一下：“她哪懂这些。”

“上高中了，不小了。”

“我也没想瞒她。”林乐杰紧张地捏着自己的手指，“早晚都要知道的。”

洪天逸直起身子，手掌抚上了林乐杰的头顶，轻轻揉着细软的发丝，他想起自己不愉快的经历，着实不想让林乐杰也承受这些。于是他温柔地劝：“最好不要让他们知道，乐乐。”

林乐杰偏头看他，眼睛里铺着一层被浴室蒸汽浸润过的水光：“我跟你在一起又不是什么错事，再说他们是我的家人，再怎么样也不会不要我啊……”

“乐乐。”洪天逸眼神突然变得有些黯淡，语气却强硬了些，“听我的。”

林乐杰知道自己可能说错了话，也不知道该怎么挽救，只好咬了咬下唇闭着眼睛凑上去亲吻，他很紧张，直愣愣地贴着又不知道接下来该怎么做。

天逸勾着唇角笑，林乐杰身上那股香味里还带着丝丝点点的奶味，应该是浴液的味道，他向前贴了贴，张开双唇轻轻咬了一下林乐杰的下唇。林乐杰小小地哼哼了一声，像小奶猫的呼噜声，洪天逸进一步攻城略地，直接撬开林乐杰的嘴巴舔到了上颚，他的舌头勾着林乐杰的搅动，顿时两个人的耳边就被黏腻的水声填满。林乐杰抓着洪天逸的衣角本想回吻，但洪天逸的吻实在是太蛮横，像要把他吞掉一样，他软了腰，整个人都要往洪天逸怀里窝。

洪天逸的理智都快被林乐杰的青涩和认真给烧没了，他抱着人一翻身倒在床上，脆弱的床体发出一声突兀的惨叫，吱吱呀呀的声音在寂静的室内显得尤其刺耳。

洪天逸清醒了大半，俯身凑在林乐杰的脖颈眷恋地嗅着，林乐杰顺从地偏过头，闭上眼睛微微皱着眉，又露出了这种交付自己的犯规的表情。洪天逸缓缓地从胸口向下摸，一路摸到林乐杰的下身，果然这个不耐事的小朋友被他撩拨得起了反应。

两个人对彼此有着同样炽热的渴望，这样的认知让洪天逸心里好受了不少。

他脱掉了林乐杰的裤子，连同内裤一起丢在床边，林乐杰的膝盖和小腿上有几处深深浅浅的疤痕，男孩子调皮，磕磕碰碰是常有的事，洪天逸不觉得难看，那些疤痕附着在白皙细长的小腿上，就像是丝绸恰到好处的装饰。洪天逸握着骨感的脚踝把林乐杰的双腿向两边推开，林乐杰光裸的下身完全朝他敞开，顿时羞得抬起手臂挡住了自己的眼睛。

感受到湿润的舌尖舔过柱身，林乐杰呜咽一声蜷起了脚趾。泄出口的呻吟都被他生生咽了下去，洪天逸的技巧让他难以招架，转念想到这人也是给别人这么做过才会如此熟练，不由得泛起一阵醋意。洪天逸双手握住他不自觉扭动的胯部，刚完整地做了一次深喉，他就咬着食指绷紧身体射了出来。

洪天逸似乎没想到他还是这么耐不住，被堵在喉头的精液呛了一下，起身不停地咳嗽。

林乐杰浑身酥软，出了一层薄汗，把大腿内侧铺上了莹润的光泽。洪天逸低头亲了亲内侧的嫩肉，带着一点咸涩的味道却还是软糯的。林乐杰伸手抚到洪天逸的头顶，绵绵软软地跟他说对不起。洪天逸咳得眼眶红红，看起来可怜兮兮的，惹得林乐杰一阵自责。

洪天逸知道林乐杰的心思，趴上去吻他，下身忍不住乱蹭，本想亲几下就跑去厕所解决，没想到林乐杰那只带着一层薄茧的手摸上了他的下身。身体像有电流通过似的直达四肢，洪天逸挺动了几下，床响得像要散架了一样，林乐杰拇指擦过他的头部，他只觉得更加难耐。

“我也帮你弄吧。”林乐杰嗓音沙沙地说。

洪天逸哪里舍得，哪怕看着林乐杰嫣红的嘴唇和小舌尖他真的想过这个场景，但林乐杰又着实没什么经验，他怕林乐杰试了之后会讨厌，于是问到：“能站起来吗？”

林乐杰点点头。

朦胧间他被洪天逸揽腰按在了墙上，高潮过后的双腿还在细微地打着颤儿，洪天逸抬高他的臀部，从桌上拿了润滑细致地给他涂抹扩张，蜜桃的甜味顿时充斥在这个狭小火热的空间内。

“真想操你。”洪天逸嗓音沙哑，在林乐杰耳边异常撩人性感。

林乐杰轻喘着说：“马上就能操了。”

他侧过头的时候，睫毛的弧度更加明显，嘴唇上还有一小排牙印，充满了青涩的风情，洪天逸的手指向上一按，林乐杰呻吟一声差点站不住。没过多久他的穴口就被洪天逸用手操软了，甚至还有润滑液湿黏的水声。洪天逸贴他更近，掰过他的下巴接吻，那带着热度的硬物已经抵在了他的穴口，柔软的内壁被缓缓地破开、进入，林乐杰被不适的撕裂和填充感给搅得乱七八糟，忍不住小声哼哼着说难受。

洪天逸顺着他的脖子抚摸上去，将两根手指送进了他的嘴里，那两根手指恶劣地夹着他的舌头玩弄，另一只手摸下去抚慰他软塌塌的性器。“乐乐……”洪天逸的喘息渐浓，“我在你里面。”

林乐杰眼泪簌簌地落下来：“好撑……太、太大了……”

洪天逸尝试着动了两下，林乐杰眼泪掉得更厉害，但始终都没有说出拒绝的话，顺服乖巧地让洪天逸操他。洪天逸的胯骨缓缓撞着林乐杰挺翘的臀部，没过多久林乐杰细小的呻吟就传了出来，洪天逸知道他是得了趣儿，于是彻底放弃了最开始的谨慎，一下一下擦过林乐杰的敏感处。

林乐杰很快又有了反应，他喘息得越来越厉害，洪天逸却迟迟没有结束的迹象。他双腿发颤，在前后双重的抚慰下几乎要站不住，只能靠洪天逸充满肌肉的手臂拦住他的腰身支撑着他，他听到洪天逸咬着他的耳垂说话，要他说点好听的。沙哑磁性的呢喃就像是酥酥麻麻的电流从耳廓传遍全身，他哪里知道什么话洪天逸爱听，只能遵循大脑给予他的暗示一口一个哥哥的叫，他说“好哥哥，求你了”，又不知道自己要求的究竟是什么。

洪天逸觉得身体像被林乐杰绑住了似的，脑袋一片空白，只想要遵循着本能往深处操，林乐杰下塌的腰肢显得柔韧的臀部更加挺翘，他把林乐杰挂在身上的睡衣推上去，脊柱的线条和漂亮的腰窝叫他挪不开眼，他又伸手去前面摸林乐杰的胸口，摸到硬挺的乳粒用两只手指夹着玩弄，然后明显感觉到下身被夹得更紧了。

林乐杰被他撞的一晃一晃，一只手臂垫在额头另一只手忍不住想去照顾被冷落的性器，洪天逸捉住他的手腕按在墙上，下身用力地顶了两下，他说：“乖宝，操射好不好？”

林乐杰下唇都被咬出了血痕，他意乱情迷地摇头，前端却舒爽地吐出了清亮的前液，洪天逸的声音夹杂着喘息，那种甜腻的称呼在这样的场合下就像致命的催化剂，林乐杰觉得自己的身体里升腾起一波又一波涌动的情潮，令他趋向失控的边缘，洪天逸偏这么叫他，咬着他的耳垂把性感的粗喘全都送进耳朵。

“乖宝你夹得我好爽。”

林乐杰绷紧了身体，绵软的呻吟就要脱口而出，洪天逸先他一步捂住了他的嘴巴，把情色的呻吟化成了可怜的呜咽。随着几下大力的插入，林乐杰像洪天逸说的那样被干射了，稀薄的精液里还夹杂着别的透明液体。

洪天逸也没想到林乐杰第一次真的能被他操射，高潮瞬间夹紧的内壁几乎要让他疯狂，林乐杰被他操得软绵绵的，几乎把身上所有的力气都用尽了，他知道自己不能太过头，于是掐着林乐杰的细腰狠狠地撞进去。

射精的前一刻洪天逸退出来射到了林乐杰的臀腿间，那股白浊顺着林乐杰的大腿往下流，有种说不出的淫靡情色。林乐杰睫毛湿漉漉的，脸上泪痕未干，肩膀都在发抖，他身上遍布着洪天逸用力时留下的掐痕，那股少年的纤弱感让他在欢情结束后显得更加诱人，像一片被晨露浸湿的水水润润的嫩叶。


End file.
